A Twisted Love Triangle
by ZeroMaeda
Summary: Ren Maeda is a new student at Konoha High School, and he actually enjoys being a loner. He's literally a genius who normally wouldn't have time for girls, but two girls managed to win him over and now it's all about who he chooses. The girls both have a secret though, one that would change everything. The real question now is, who will he choose? Will the secret affect his choice?
1. The Beginning of Something Beautiful?

**a/n. This is my first story in a long time, and I know I never finished my old ones. But hey, I've been given the motivation to write once more, and I'm a lot better at it now! By the way peoples, my OC's name is Ren Maeda just so you don't get lost. Soooo, here we go!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish I did.**

* * *

It had been a cold, stormy night and most students were in the lounge of Konoha High School, and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Everyone except the myself that is. I was a loner by nature and antisocial by choice, and the sight of all those people being buddy-buddy disgusted me. Most of them actually hated each other, yet here they were smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong. I had finally decided that I had enough of the bullshit, and that the rain would be nothing compared the annoyance I was feeling here. I got ready to head out the door, but I was stopped by that annoying pink-haired girl from my Calculus class, what was her name? Oh right, it was Sakura.

"Ren, where are you going? The storm has gotten really bad." She said, looking a bit worried. I knew it was fake.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't care, I'm sick of being crammed into this tiny room with all you pests."

With that I threw my jacket on and walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

The trip back to my dorm room was uneventful. Wet, but still uneventful. I knew that if I didn't get out of these stupid wet clothes soon I'd end up sicker than hell. I went into the bathroom (Yes, each dorm had their own private bathroom, which was nice.) and pulled off my clothes, hopping into the shower once it had gotten hot enough. The heat felt good, and I knew that I could stay in the shower for exactly fourteen minutes before the hot water stopped. I cut the time close, but still managed to not freeze. I quickly dried off and threw on a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers, running across the cold tile and back into my room. (The each dorm room had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a den, and a bathroom in it. Fancy, right?)

I had just managed to get comfortable in bed when I heard a loud knocking on the door and someone yelling, "Ren! I forgot my key, lemme in!" I got up, very unwillingly, and opened the door, letting Sasuke Uchiha into my room. Yes, I managed to have the most popular (and one of the most annoying) guys in the school as my roommate. Lucky me.

"Sasuke, I swear the next time you forget your key your ass is sleeping in the hall for the night."

"Ren, this is serious. I'm not here to relax, I need your help. Ino and Sakura went out earlier and haven't come back yet."

I sighed, knowing that the two female class idiots were just stuck somewhere else, so I caved in to help.  
"Fine, I'll help you find those dumbasses. Gimme a minute to get changed and I'll meet you at the front of the dorm hall."

Sasuke nodded and left, and I quickly threw on a dry pair of jeans and a new shirt. Once again, I'm only talked to when someone needs something. (1) Fuck all this, I don't need this at 11:30pm at night. I stormed out of the dorm room, grabbing my umbrella as I did, and headed to the lobby where Sasuke sat, waiting for me.

"Let's go, they were supposed to have only gone to the vending machines. They can't have gotten far."

"Sasuke, they'll be fine. It' not like they-" I was interrupted by a bright flash and the sound of thunder immediately after; the tell-tale sign that the bolt landed extremely close. "Okay, shit. We definitely gotta find those two, _now_."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and we took off running through the pouring rain, heading towards the vending machines almost halfway across the campus. As we neared the machines, we saw two figures huddled up on one of the benches, tucked away under the edge of the building and out of the rain. I immediately knew who it was so I started running even faster, leaving Sasuke in the dust. Upon arriving at the bench, both Ino and Sakura looked up at me, tears streaming down their faces. I couldn't help but feel bad, I'm such a softie at heart sometimes.

"Okay you two, stay close to me." I opened up my umbrella and waited for the two girls to get up and follow me. They both looked at me, a little curious, but did as they were told. I walked them back to the lounge, where they quickly ran inside and got as close to the fireplace as they could without actually sitting in the fire itself. I walked in right behind them, yet again soaked clean through. I sighed and went over to the corner I was once occupying and leaned against the wall. I managed to doze off for about an hour, then I felt a faint tapping on my arm.

"Ren... Ren... Hey, wake up..." Came a soft, feminine voice.

I opened my eyes slowly to the sight of Sakura and Ino standing in front of me. I just kinda looked at them, not quite sure what the hell was going on this time. "Hnnn..?" was about the only thing I could say, and they both smiled at me.

"Ren, the storm is over, we can go back to our dorm rooms now~" Ino was smiling at me, such an innocent and sweet smile... God, I'm such a softie.

"C'mon, we think it's only fair that we walk you back to your dorm~ You did save us~" Sakura had a smile that was almost as beautiful as Ino's, and I just couldn't help myself... Once again, I am such a softie when it comes to girls sometimes.

"Fine... Let's go." I pushed myself off the wall and walked with the girls out to my dorm room. Y'know, I think this might be the start of something beautiful~

* * *

(1) This normally happens to me in school. I'm ignored almost all the time unless someone needs help or something stupid. Fuck all you jocks and cheerleaders. You're all lil bitches. Lol jkjk, my best girl friend is a cheerleader.

* * *

**a/n. Okay, so I know this is kind of a weird chapter, but once the story progresses you'll understand why I brought a storm into this. And don't you be hating on Ren's personality, cuz it's a lot like my actual personality. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Comment and give me some feedback peoples!  
**


	2. Is This Love?

It had been a few days since that horrible storm, and there was still damage around the campus. A few trees had fallen and one of the benches in the park was crushed completely by a tree. The real damage, though, was to my mental state. I had been through a really bad relationship in my previous school and it had terrible effects on my grades and social life, so I had decided that from then on, I would focus on my studies and just leave relationships until after college. Now I wasn't sure I could do that...

_"Ren, the storm is over, we can go back to our dorm rooms now~" Ino was smiling at me, such an innocent and sweet smile..._

_"C'mon, we think it's only fair that we walk you back to your dorm~ You did save us~" Sakura had a smile that was almost as beautiful as Ino's, and I just couldn't help myself..._

Their words kept popping back up in my head, all day long... I was starting to lose it, I think I'm in love again! But with two girls... This was worse than I had expected, but I just had to ignore all my petty thoughts of love and keep working hard to get into a good college. That was my goal, and I refuse to let love get in the way of that. But their smiles... God why did I have to melt so easily when a pretty girl smiled at me...? Fuck my easily melted heart...

While these thoughts were going through my head, I heard a faint knock on my door. Who could that be..? Sasuke would've almost busted the door down by now, so who is bothering this loner now? I got up and lazily walked to the door, thinking about just ignoring it, but the faint knocking came again. I sighed and opened it, expecting to see someone with a bunch of books looking for tutoring, but to my surprise it was Ino and Sakura, both with small gifts in their hands.

"Ren~ We were looking all over for you!~" Ino was smiling at me, a sweet, soft smile. "I got this for you~"

"Here's mine too!~" Sakura handed me another small box, and she was smiling just as brightly as Ino.

"Um.. Thanks?" I opened them both at once, revealing two gift cards to my favorite coffee shop. How did they know my favorite place? That was a little more than stalkerish, but whatever. "The cards are great, ladies~" I gave them the sweetest smile I could, and for once it was truly a real smile.

Both girls were smiling just like me, and we just kinda stood there for a while. I decided that I should get back to my studies, but not before getting their numbers. Heh, I got plans~

"Hey girls, can I get your cell numbers?~ I might wanna hang out with you two later, depending on whether I finish my report."

"Here~" Ino took my phone from me and put her number into it, and Sakura took it from her and did the same.

"Thanks!~" I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket and smiled at them. "See you girls later~" I closed my door, leaving them giggling to each other in the hallway.

Girls were always doing that. Standing around and giggling to each other about guys, and drama and all that boring stuff. But whatever, I got their numbers and I'm gonna use that to my advantage later. I smirked to myself and went to my desk to finish my report. I sighed and just looked at my papers. Why could I not think straight...? What was wrong with me...? Is this love..? God I hope not, the last time I was in love I was torn apart when she left me... God I hate emotions sometimes...

* * *

**a/n. Okay, so I know that not much is happening yet, but I swear to you that it will get a lot better within the next few chapters. I dunno how long it'll be for the next chapter, but I promise it won't be more than two weeks considering my online classes are almost over. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave me a review with any recommendations and ideas! Oh and b.t. dubs, I'm a guy, and yes Ino and Sakura are my anime crushes!~  
**


	3. Why Me?

**a/n. Okay this is just a heads up, but in the story when its written** _Like This_ **its a text conversation. Had to tell you all that now. ^_^**

* * *

Well, I didn't manage to finish my report until really late that night. Normally I would have finished about two hours after I started working on it, but I kept thinking about Ino and Sakura, and how happy they both were around me... I pulled out my phone and decided that I'd shoot Sakura and Ino a text to apologize to them. I sent them both a message.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't hang out with you tonight, stupid report took forever._Yes, I know I'm a grammar Nazi but I don't care.

Almost instantly I got a reply from Ino._ No biggie, mayb__ tomorrow_? Sheesh, how hard is it to add an "e" at the end?!

I sent back, _Or maybe tonight actually, the coffee shop I go to doesn't close until midnight. Wanna?  
_

_Sure! Meet you in the lounge?_

_Be there in about ten minutes._

Okay, sweet. Ino and I are going to get coffee at 11 o'clock at night, nothing wrong about that. It's not a date, it's just two friends going and getting coffee. Can't think about this too hard. I knew this wasn't a date, so why was I getting all worked up? I sighed and threw my jacket on, deciding to not think about all this and just enjoy myself.

I met Ino in the lobby in ten minutes, just as I had said. When I walked up to her, she had such a soft smile that it almost immediately melted my heart. But I couldn't let it, I had to keep my head clear so I would do well in school. "Hey Ino. Ready to head out?"

She turned around and grinned at me, wrapping her arms around one of mine. "Sure~ You lead the way~"

I sighed and walked her out of the lounge, thoughts of how this night could end up were buzzing in my head. "So Ino, you know what Sakura's up to? I sent her a text the same time I sent you one and still haven't heard from her."

Ino began laughing and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked. "She's already asleep, she goes to bed at like 10 every night for no reason." Of course, Sakura's the day-walker and Ino's the night owl. This should be fun~

"Well damn. Guess that means more time for us~" I smiled softly at her, and I could tell it went straight through her when she began smiling broader and sighing lightly.

We managed to make it to the coffee house at about 11:15, which still gave us at least 45 minutes to hang out in there. The entire place was empty, except for the person running the counter of course. I walked Ino over to the counter and pulled my arm free of hers. "Get whatever you want Ino, I've got it covered. "I, myself, want an extra strong black coffee, three scoops of sugar."

Ino kinda looked at me, a little confused. "Black coffee? How do you drink that stuff?!" She just chuckled and turned back to the counter. "No foam late, please." Of course, the popular girl gets a late. How stereotypical.

"A late?~" I imitated the way she asked me, and she playfully nudged me.

"Oh hush! You said I could get whatever I wanted, and that's what I want!" She laughed and started leaning against me lightly. Was she being her normal flirty self, or was there more behind this side of her..?

"I know, I'm only teasing~" I smiled at her and paid the bill, it was almost $10 because of her little late, but I didn't care. I used one of my $10s from my wallet to cover it, and she just looked at me.

"Why not use the cards? It would save you the money."

"Well I'm not gonna use the cards you and Sakura got me to treat you to coffee, it would make me look cheap!" I laughed and grabbed my coffee from the counter, and she grabbed her fancy little late and we went and sat at one of the booths in the back of the place. I figured when we sat down that she would sit across from me, but nope, she sat down right beside me about as close as she could get.

"So Ren, why did you come and save us that night during the storm?~" She looked up at me a bit, considering I was over a head taller than her. They really did grow em short in Konoha.

"Well to tell the truth, I never would have even known if it wasn't for Sasuke coming and beating the hell out of the door like he normally does. He came looking for me because he needed help with trying to find you two, and it just happened that I brought my umbrella and was the first to find you." I looked at her, and I could tell that she was thinking it all over in her head.

Finally it clicked with her. "So you never would've known if Sasuke didn't come bother you? Damn..." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, yet again. I don't think this is the normal flirty Ino that I've seen. This is a different side of her...

"Ino... You and Sakura both like me. Don't you?" I looked at her seriously, hoping that she would give me a straight answer. Maybe she wouldn't though, then where would I be?

Before I could think any more about it, she whispered in my ear a little shakily, "Yes... And we're both trying to get you before the other has a chance..." She sighed and scooted away from me a bit.

"Ino... Tell me, what is Sakura to you?" I knew this question was one of utmost importance, and I just had to ask.

Ino looked at me a bit surprised. "Well, she and I have been friends ever since I remember. We normally do everything together, and we always seem to end up liking the same guy... In Junior High it was Sasuke. But nowadays, she and I-..." She stopped mid-sentence, and I was afraid she was gonna cry. That's one thing I can't stand, girls crying around me.

"She and you are what? You can be honest with me Ino..." I looked at her and gently wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and causing her to blush faintly.

"She and I have been 'experimenting'... A lot..." She blushed even brighter, looking away.

"Experimenting? Ohhhh, I get it now. Well I've got one last question for you. Why not share me?" This was one of the weirdest conversations I've had in a long time, and I've had Sasuke as a roommate for almost a month now.

"Share...? Hm... I'll talk to her about all this tomorrow.." She sighed and rested her head on my chest lightly, my arm still around her.

"That's all I ask of you Ino." I smiled softly, noticing we had both already finished our coffees. "Wanna head back to the dorms?~ It's getting late."

Ino nodded and got out, and I followed her. This was a weird night, it really was. I walked her out of the coffee shop and back towards the dorm, this time holding her hand gently in mine. She had a faint blush on her face, and it grew even brighter when my hand accidentally bounced on her thigh. "Sorry Ino~" I smiled lightly and walked her back to her room, and she was so deep in thought that I thought she wasn't even gonna say goodbye.

"Ren, wanna meet up tomorrow night at the coffee shop again? I'll bring Sakura so we can talk this over." She smiled lightly at me, another one of those heart-melting smiles that really did a number on my emotions.

"Of course. Don't you two go buying any coffee until I get there though, I'm gonna cover both of yours. If anything just put it on my tab." I smiled back and leaned over slightly, kissing her on the cheek before leaving her. "Goodnight, Ino~"

"Goodnight, Ren~" She blushed faintly and walked back into her dorm, closing the door. I could hear the giggling going on inside, it was almost to the point of annoying.

I walked back towards my dorm, thoughts racing in my head. Would it be wrong to date two girls? They both love each other too, so what's wrong with it? I'm not gonna keep it a secret that I'm dating two girls, so why all the issues? It's not like I would be cheating on one with the other, They would both be mine. I opened the door to my dorm and walked in, noticing the loud snoring from Sasuke's room. Seems like he's back... I walked into my bedroom and closed the door to muffle the snoring, then stripped down to my boxers and crawled in bed. Why me..? Why did things like this always have to happen to me..?

* * *

**a/n. Finally we're getting somewhere with this! Told you that the next couple chapters would start to bring about the important part of the story! The part where my OC gets with-... Wait, I can't tell you what happens yet, wait for the next few chapters to come out! Hehehe! I know, I'm just a super-obsessive fanboy, but I don't give two shits! XD  
**


	4. Is This Really Happening?

I woke up really late the next morning, which is something that I normally don't do. Thank god it was the weekend and I wasn't late for one of my classes, I would've died if I was. It's just, I was having a really nice dream is all, and didn't wanna wake up until it was over. I sighed and got up, pulling on a plain white shirt and sweatpants. It was one of those days, and I just felt like bumming it out. I walked out of my room to find Sasuke making out with one of his many little whores on the couch, and I just about killed him.

"Dammit Uchiha, warn me the next time you bring on of your sluts in here!" I grabbed my sweatshirt from off the hook, pulled my shoes on, and stormed out of the room before he could even respond. Not that he would, he was too busy sucking face with that tramp.

I swear, him and his little playthings are so fucking annoying. He always brought them over without even warning me too. I walked into the room one time to him making out with one particular girl who was topless. Let's just say I found a use for my recently acquired air soft rifle. Hehe, I'm such an ass sometimes.

I decided that I would go for a run that morning to clear my head. I took off down the halls to the stairs, I avoided the elevator at all costs. I jogged my way down the stairs(great cardio by the way) and took off out the front door and through the schoolyard. I'm one of the fastest runners in school, so no one was really surprised to see me sprinting through the school grounds and hopping over benches, trash cans, and other odd obstacles. I've always been good at free-running too, just another natural skill of mine. As I rounded one of the corners to head down a normally empty street, I ran face-first into Shikamaru and Temari making out, knocking them over and falling on top of them, my momentum just pulling me towards the ground.

"Um... Hey guys, lovely weather isn't it?" I kinda chuckled nervously, expecting Temari to blow up at me like normal.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, however, not the fiery Temari. "Weather's fine. What are you doing running around school like a bat outta hell?" He always was the wise ass, but it made him fun to hang out with. Except when Temari was around, that is.

"Ren you blundering idiot! Watch where the fuck you're going or I'll kick your skinny little ass!" Hey, I'm muscular not skinny dammit!

I sighed and got up, looking at the two. They were the oddest couple and not many people even knew they were dating. "Well its not my fault you two are sucking face at the entrance to the only alley that's ever usually abandoned. Maybe do it in your room, Temari?" I'm such a wise ass myself sometimes.

She blushed a deep red and Shikamaru chuckled. "Will do Ren, let's go Tema-chan." Pet names? God this is not the Shikamaru I know. The two got up and ran off heading back towards the dorms.

It never fails, there's always something or someone to interrupt one of my runs. Fuck it, I'll finish this then go back to bed. I took off once again, doing a few more laps around the school grounds.

* * *

After my run I did go back to my room to sleep, and I almost slept past the time I was supposed to meet Ino and Sakura. I got up and bolted out of my room and out of the dorm, not wanting another encounter with Sasuke and his little toys. I headed straight towards the coffee house, the different possibilities of tonight running through my head. What will they say? Will they both want to date me? Is this really happening? I'm not sure, but I'll give it a shot anyways. I walked in and noticed them both sitting in the booth that Ino and I were in last night. I gave them a slight wave and ordered my black coffee with three scoops of sugar, and covered the girls' coffees too as they put it on my tab as I had instructed. I walked over and sat on the empty bench, Ino and Sakura sitting together across from me.

"So ladies, what are we gonna talk about while we're here?" I smiled softly, trying to get them to spill what exactly I was here for.

Both Sakura and Ino blushed lightly, and Ino looked at me. "We were thinking... That maybe, just maybe..."

"C'mon Ino, spill. You can tell me." I sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Will you date both of us...?" She blushes bright red, kinda covering her face a bit.

"Y-Yeah, will you..?" Sakura had a bright blush as well, and she tried concealing it from me.

"Sure~ I see no problem with it as long as you two don't mind sharing me~" I smiled softly at them, and both girls turned about as red as a ripe tomato. "Why don't we head to my dorm? Sasuke and his little whore are out doing god only knows what behind a dumpster somewhere so it's free~"

Both girls looked at me, a bit confused. "Sasuke has a whore? Behind a what-now?" Ino stutters a bit. "H-He was always such a good kid! There's no way he does that!"

I laughed a bit, thinking that she was joking. "Well the Sasuke you know and the Sasuke I know must be two totally different people!" Did they really not know what he did behind closed doors?

"Huh… C-Can we head out?" Sakura had a faint blush on her face still, but I figured that wouldn't go away for a while.

I smiled softly and got up, holding out my hands. Ino took my left, and Sakura my right, then I walked them out of the coffee shop, back towards the dorms. It was a pretty short trip, and we stayed silent the entire time. It was a pleasant silence though, not one of the awkward ones that happens after someone says something really stupid or embarrassing. We got into the main lobby, and for the first time since I was really little, I got on the elevator with them. Those things just don't seem safe at all, y'know? A few metal cables holding up a heavy ass metal box as it goes up and down in a tunnel, what idiot thought that was a good idea?! Anyways, once we got out of the elevator, I walked them down the hallway and to my dorm, which of course was the farthest one down the hall. I opened the door for them and they quickly ran inside, hoping that no one would see them. There's supposed to be a strict "no girls in the boy's dorms and no boys in the girl's dorms" rule, but no one ever really enforced it. C'mon, we're in high school, you really think rules like that would stop us? Sasuke and his little sluts do it behind dumpsters and a few other really odd places, and if rules like that were enforced then so would everyone else.

"Whoa, your dorm is so much bigger than ours!" Ino was looking around the room, awestruck at the size of it. It was a pretty big dorm, but whatever. Ino and Sakura both went to go take a seat on the couch, but I stopped them.

"Don't sit there! God only knows what's on that couch, that's where Sasuke and his toys stay the entire time they're in here, that couch needs to be burned." I started laughing pretty hard when they both jumped away from the couch, looking at it in disgust. It was a pretty nasty piece of furniture, hence I never actually sat on it.

"Then where are we gonna sit?" Sakura looked at me curiously. "All that's left is the recliner, and that only can hold like one person."

"She does have a point, Ren. Where are we sitting?" Ino too had a curious look on her face, and she was looking around for another place to sit.

"We're gonna go chill in my bed. You girls drink vodka or tequila?~" I smirked at them, and both girls once again turned about as red as a ripe tomato.

"T-Tequila~" Both said, stuttering most likely out of how nervous and embarrassed they both were once I said that.

"Tequila it is then~" I reached into a cabinet, pulling out a huge bottle of tequila. "Straight from the bottle sound good?~" I smiled softly and rounded them up into my room, plopping down on my king-sized bed. I guess it pays to have the room farthest away from the elevator, considering it's the biggest one on the floor.

"Y-You have a king-sized bed? How is that fair?!" Ino was still blushing pretty brightly, but she just kinda giggled and crawled in on my right side, Sakura following her lead and crawling in on my left.

"Farthest away from the elevator, best perks. It's a fair trade off, especially considering I never normally take the elevator, I take the stairs which are just outside my door." I chuckled and took a swig from the tequila bottle, then wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

Once again, I began wondering... Is this really happening? Am I really in my bed with the two girls I've fallen in love with..? Will I just wake up alone in my room, this whole entire day ending up as just a dream...? Well, I guess I'll have to live through the rest of it to find out...

* * *

**a/n. So everyone, how are you liking the story so far? Its finally starting to play together, dontcha think? Ren is with Ino and Sakura finally, Sasuke is apparently a giant man whore, and all is going well between Shikamaru and Temari! Let's see how this plays out, and hopefully I'll already have an idea as to how long this story is gonna be after the next few chapters are done. See ya all later!~  
**


	5. Am I Just Deaming?

It's official, the past night definitely wasn't a dream. I woke up early the next morning, finding an empty tequila bottle on my bedside stand and all I could feel was warmth, even though I only had the sheet covering me. I looked down and spotted Sakura and Ino clinging to my sides, just their heads visible above the sheets. I sighed and closed my eyes again, thinking of how things have been.

"Unnnnh... R-Ren..?~" Ino opened her eyes slightly, looking up at me with probably the cutest expression I've ever seen. Damn this girl knew how to pull on your heartstrings.

"Hm?~" I smiled softly down at her, feeling her stir against my side. Wait, that's not clothing I'm feeling though. Oh shit...

I pulled the sheet off of us in one quick motion, and looked down to see me in just my boxers (which is normal because that's what I sleep in), and Sakura and Ino in just their bra and panties (well Ino was in a thong, but same difference).

"Holy shi-" I gasped, expecting the worst had happened the night before. The last time I found myself like this with a girl, all did not go well from there.

"R-Ren..?~" Sakura looked up at me, that cute, super drowsy look on her face just like it was on Ino's a moment before. "Are you okay?~"

"U-Um... What exactly did we do last night?" I was kinda looking around the room, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I was missing something.

"Well, first we started drinking that amazing tequila you had, then you thought we'd all be more comfy in our underwear, so we stripped down to just that. Then you passed out, and I guess we just fell asleep too." Ino smiled softly, giggling when I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why?~ What did you think we did Ren?~" Sakura giggled too, then they both started just nonstop giggling.

"Oh, um, nothing! I was just curious because I didn't quite remember~" I chuckled nervously, I knew that I had just dodged a bullet on that one. Never again will I let something happen like it did at my old school. NEVER AGAIN.

Sakura, Ino, and I all decided it we had been in bed long enough, and we all got out and began getting dressed. Today felt like it was going to be an extremely good day.

* * *

The day went pretty well, the three of us went to the mall, then went swimming at the school's huge ass pool (the sight of them in their bikinis made me glad I was wearing board shorts), and finally stopped at a really nice restaurant for dinner.

"This place is so nice, how can you even afford it Ren?" Ino looked across the table at me curiously, those beautiful blue eyes of hers sparkling lightly.

"Oh, I have my ways. Let's just say it wasn't hard leaving the home I was in before. I had 'parental issues' where I used to live." I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell them the truth now that I brought it up.

"'Parental issues?' What do you mean by that?~" Sakura was just as curious as Ino by now, her emerald eyes giving me that 'Please tell me?~' look.

"Well... The truth is, my parents were killed a year ago in a gang shootout, they got caught in the crossfire while driving down the road..." He looked away, his crimson eyes darkening a bit.

"Oh Ren..." Both said as they pulled their chairs over so they were beside me and gently wrapped their arms around me.

"So all your money is your inheritance..?" Ino was catching on quick, which made me feel a bit better.

"Yeah... And apparently we were rich and I was never told.." He sighed, the eight digit number in his account flashing into his head for a moment.

"Damn... Well, we're here for you Ren, don't you forget that~" Sakura smiled softly, the type of smile you see from someone at a funeral when they're trying to make someone else feel a bit better. It worked, but the aching feeling I got every once in a while started creeping up on me nonetheless.

"Anyways, I'm fine for the most part now." It wasn't a complete lie, but close enough to one that I covered my tracks. "So ladies, if you could have any one thing in the world right now, what would it be?~" I knew this would lighten the mood a bit, and the bright blush from both girls told me that it had definitely worked.

"W-Well, all I really w-want is for us to be in b-bed right now..~" Ino's stuttering was from pure nervousness, and it made her even cuter than normal.

"Ino! Th-That's what I was going t-to say..~" Sakura was blushing even brighter than Ino, and her stuttering proved that she was just as nervous as the blonde too.

"Oh really?~ And what would we be doing in said bed?~" I knew I caught both of them thinking of things that would make Jiraiya proud.

"N-N-Nothing!" Both stuttered even worse, knowing I had figured it out in an instant.

"Lies~ You two are such perverts, y'know that?~" I smirked at them teasingly, chuckling as their blushes turned even brighter.

"A-Are not!" Both said, their faces a shade of red that I never knew existed. This was interesting, and I knew that I had them in the palm of my hand.

"Then why are you two so nervous?~ Why be so bright red?~" They both covered their faces, trying to hide their blush, to no avail.

"F-Fine..~ You caught me..~" Ino sighed and put her hands down, her blush still quite evident.

"Got me t-too..~" Sakura kept her hands over her face, still hiding her face.

"Well maybe, just maybe, we can go back to my room after this~ Have some fun?~" I smirked, knowing that I could easily get them with this. I had my ways, I'm pretty seductive when I feel like it.

"S-Sure~" Both regained their indescribably bright red blush, yet again stuttering. Their stuttering made them seem so cute..

"I'll get the bill, then we can head out then~" I got up, quickly heading to the front desk with my wallet in hand. Dinner was pretty damn expensive, but hell $150 was pocket change to me in reality. I returned to the table, a sly smirk on my lips. "Shall we get going, ladies?~" They both got up silently, Ino taking my right arm and Sakura taking my left. They had discussed something while I was paying, but what could it be? I'll find out soon enough, so whatever. I walked them back to the school, a calm and peaceful silence over us. Once we managed to make it back into my dorm and into my room, avoiding Sasuke's couch at all costs, I decided to break the silence. "What were you two discussing while I was paying for our dinners?~" Both looked at each other, turning another new shade of red, this one deeper than the last.

"O-Oh, nothing! Just g-girl stuff~" Ino was obviously lying, but I wanted to see if Sakura would spill.

"Y-Yeah, just girl st-stuff is all!~" Sakura, you failed me. I was hoping you'd be honest, but oh well.

"Lies. Now tell me, what were you two talking about." I gave them a calm but stern glare, one that I used on my kid sister quite often when we were younger.

"F-Fine... We were talking about how we'd do... Y'know.." Ino's voice dropped to barely above a whisper now. "S-S-Sex... With the th-th-three of us..." Both girls turned a super bright red, putting their previous two colors to shame.

"Easy. Threesome. But then again, that would only work if you two were bi, not straight." I chuckled, knowing that that's the exact thing they were discussing at the table.

"Well... M-Maybe we are... I'm not s-sure and neither is I-Ino, but we're w-willing to try..." Sakura mumbled a bit, embarrassed to even say that.

Am I dreaming? Did I seriously just hear that? Are they willing to actually try that type of stuff for me? Hell, I really know how to get some amazing girls. Let's just see where I can take this...

* * *

**a/n. Hahahaha! No sex scenes for you! I'm not writing a lemon, I tend to get waaaaay too graphic with my descriptions apparently... I had one planned out for this chapter, but when I had my reviewer (my friend, who is a girl) read it, she screamed "Oh my god you fucking pervert! Nonononono!" so I had to remove the scene. She is my inspiration for this story, so I need her to keep helping me out. Anyways, how was it? Review maybe, tell me what you thought! And make sure to check out my new story, Konoha Life, a SasuSaku/OCxOC story! The OCs are me and my girlfriend, so check it out!**


End file.
